Meiun: Goddess of Doom
by MegamiofMeiun
Summary: Fate developes a mind of its own when Sanzo rescues a little girl from a youkai in the woods. And now Sanzo is stuck with her. The last thing he needed was another problem. But maybe he will discover that what he doesn't need is exactly what he wants most
1. Mr Sanzo

Meiun: Goddess of Doom

**Meiun: Goddess of Doom**

**Chapter 1: MR. SANZO**

"_Come with me then. I'll help you."_

Hmm…for helping me…he wasn't very helpful. I followed the man with the pointy ears and the scary sharp teeth through the woods.

"Um…Mister…I don't think anyone would be looking for me out here." I said quietly.

He turned and grinned, revealing once more his sharp teeth. "That's the point." Then he lunged towards me. Startled, I stumbled back, falling into a sitting position and gazing at the pointy eared man in terror. He headed towards me, closer, closer.

"Please stop! You're scaring me!" Still he approached, his teeth gleaming sickly in the light of the ever watchful full moon.

He grabbed my arm and jerked it up to his mouth, about to bite down when a loud** BANG **resounded through the woods. My attacker fell to the side, blood seeping from a wound in his back, and I was left even more afraid now. A man with blonde hair and purple eyes walked over to me. He had a gun in his hand and wore a robe like a monk would wear. Or at least…at think that's who would wear it…

"Are you ok, kid?" He asked me.

"I-I-I-" I managed to just barely stutter. I watched as his gun gleamed, quite similarly to the teeth of the pointy eared man, in the pale moonlight.

He noticed where my eyes went and said. "I'm not going to shoot you. What's your name?"

"M-M-M-Meiun." I answered shakily.

"My name is Sanzo. Why were you out here? Where's your family?" He demanded.

"I-I don't know…"

"Did you get separated from them in a youkai attack or…?"

"I…I can't remember. That man…he said he was going to help me but…I…I don't know…I…" I shook my head, despair filling me to the brim.

"Get up. I'll take you to the inn and we'll see what Hakkai thinks of all this. You're pretty damn lucky I decided to take a walk, kid." He told me, putting away his gun and offering me a hand.

"Yes, Mr. Sanzo." I got up and followed after him, afraid of whatever other evil creatures could be lurking in the shadows.

I tried hard to think; about friends, about family, about home. But there was nothing. Somehow those words were nothing more than an empty shell to me. My first memory was waking up and meeting the pointy eared man.

How was it that I could remember nothing of who I was, yet many things of this world? Did that really make sense? Do I even make sense now? What exactly is sense?

"What the hell are you mumbling to yourself about now?" Sanzo demanded in a somewhat harsh, yet somehow comforting, tone.

"I'm sorry. It's nothing, Mr. Sanzo." We exited the woods and I looked at all the buildings in the village. That is the store, that is the bar, that is the inn. But what are the store and the bar and the inn? Are they merely hollow shells like friends, family, and home? What is what? What is life? Is life a hollow shell like store, bar, inn, friends, family, and home? Am I a hollow shell? Is Mr. Sanzo a hollow shell?

Tell me, what is existence? What is the meaning to the world, to life, to breathing in the air of being? What is being? What are the guidelines; the rules? What is the structure? How do we function? What is life?

And why can I find only questions with no answers.

_Welcome to the planet  
__Welcome to existence  
__Everyone's here  
__Everyone's here_

"Kid, are you coming or not?" Mr. Sanzo asked me, pausing in the doorway to look at me.

"Um, yes Mr. Sanzo. Sorry." I followed after him as he went up the stairs and into a room where another man sat on a bed feeding a little silver…thing…This new man wore a kind smile and a monocle.

"Oh, Sanzo, I see you've made a new friend." He smiled. "Hello."

"Hello." I said, feeling reassured by the gentleness of his smile. It was not at all frightening as the pointy eared man's smile had been.

_Everybody's watching you now  
__Everybody waits for you now  
__What happens next?  
__What happens next?_

"What's your name?" This new man asked in an even more gentle voice.

"Meiun." I answered softly.

"Meiun; what a pretty name."

"Thank you, Mister."

"I found her out in the woods with yet another freaking youkai. The b-- had been trying to eat her." Sanzo said, sounding both apathetic and annoyed.

What is apathy? What is annoyance? Are they merely as fleeting as the rest of this empty, hollow world?

_I dare you to move  
__I dare you to move  
__I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
__I dare you to move  
__I dare you to move  
__Like today never happened  
__Today never happened before_

"Oh my. Are you alright, Meiun?"

"Yes. Mr. Sanzo saved me." I nodded.

"Mr. Sanzo, huh?" This man chuckled lightly. "Well I'm glad. But what about your family? Where's your home?"

"I can't remember." I said sadly, shaking my head.

"You can't remember your home?"

"What is home?" I asked him, hoping to finally get an answer to my question.

This kind man merely looked to Mr. Sanzo, apparently a little shocked. "We can't leave her on her own if she's like this."

"Dammit. I figured you'd say that." Mr. Sanzo sighed. "Listen here, Meiun, and listen good; you will do as I tell you when I tell you. You will never argue you with me. And you're not sleeping in here. You'll share a room with Gojyo and Goku from now on."

I nodded. "Yes Mr. Sanzo. Your word is my law. But…I do not understand…what is from now on?"

The very kind man smiled to me once more. "You'll be staying with us now, Meiun. That is, until you remember where your home is and we can take you there."

"Oh." I nodded. "But what is a Gojyo and a Goku?"

"They're people, Meiun." Mr. Sanzo sighed again. "And as I said, you'll be sharing with them."

"Ok Mr. Sanzo. If that's what you want." I agreed.

"She complies with you quite easily Sanzo."

"Mr. Sanzo scares me a little but…" I smiled brightly, glad to have found at least one answer. "I believe he is a good man inside."

The two men stared at me, stunned, before the nice man finally ushered me out the door. "C'mon now, Meiun. I'll take you to the other room so you can sleep."

"Ok, Mister." He opened a door, and showed me in.

"I'll set up a fouton for you and-"

"It's ok, Mister. I can handle it myself." He blinked at me in shock for a moment, then relented.

"Alright then, Meiun. Good night." He left quietly and I crawled over to the window, positioning myself so that my back leaned against one of the beds and my legs stretched out across the floor. Then, in the light of the ever watchful moon, I slept.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think so far? It was an idea that I had come up with when I was trying to fall asleep on the long bus ride to school. Please please please review!! They make me oh so happy!


	2. Mr Hakkai

**Meiun: Goddess of Doom**

**Chapter 2: MR. Hakkai**

**Gojyo's P.O.V.**

I woke up to hear the stupid monkey talking loudly in his sleep. "God dammit stupid monkey; shut up!" I threw a spare pillow at his bed and he groaned.

"But there really was a girl here!" He sighed in exasperation before finally calming down and going back to sleep.

"Feh. A girl in the room." I shook my head. "If there was a girl in the room she woulda been in my bed, stupid monkey." I chuckled, amused, and turned over onto my other side before going back to sleep.

**Sanzo's P.O.V.**

"Sanzo…" Hakkai's voice chimed. Stop chiming while I'm trying to sleep, God dammit! "Sanzo, Meiun's gone."

This made me sit up. "What?!" Where the hell did that stupid ass girl run to?!

"Yes, well, I checked the room a second ago and the other two were sleeping soundly, but she's gone. She may have wandered off."

"She's not my God damn problem anymore." I sighed, "Why the hell should I try and track her down?!"

"Oh? Can you really just leave that poor little girl all alone and scared being the good person you are, _Mr. Sanzo_." Hakkai wore an amused and mocking smirk on his face,

"Damn it all to hell!" I got up. "Fine. You check around up here and I'll go search downstairs." I headed towards the door, grumbling angrily. "Don't see why the God damn kid couldn't stay in one freaking place!"

"Good luck to you as well." Hakkai laughed merrily.

Note to self: When this God damned journey west is over, submit Hakkai to a very painful death.

**Meiun's P.O.V.**

"What can I do next?" I asked. I had woken up the moment the sun started to peek through the window and didn't want to disturb any of the others, least of all Mr. Sanzo. So, I had wandered downstairs and was helping Miss Shizuru, the very nice lady who worked the inn.

Of one thing I am sure: Kindness is not a hollow shell.

"If you don't mind would you please take this basket of bread over to those people sitting at that table Meiun?" She pointed to a table where a few travelers sat.

"Of course I don't mind, Miss Shizuru." I took the basket of bread from her and took it over to the table, setting it down and saying "Please enjoy." I then went back to the kitchen to wait for Miss Shizuru's next task for me. I don't like not doing anything. It bothers me. It's…boring.

Of another thing I am certain: Boredom is not a hollow shell, but an implement of torture sent from the underworld.

Wait…where did that come from?

I shook my head, trying to clear up my own confusion. It was then that I heard Miss Shizuru say, "Oh. Yes. Meiun did find her way down here. She's been helping me with a lot of the chores around here. Such a nice young girl. She should be back in the kitchen."

And then, "Meiun…"

"Mr. Sanzo! You're awake now!" I smiled at him happily.

"What do you think you're doing?!" His voice was angry, but quiet. "Hakkai woke me up saying you were missing!"

"But…I woke up and got bored…and I didn't want to disturb you Mr. Sanzo, cuz you looked really tired and all…" I couldn't understand why Mr. Sanzo was so upset. I had only been thinking of him when I wandered off on my own.

"C'mon!" Mr. Sanzo directed for me to go back up to the room with him. As we approached my sadness grew.

"YOU MEAN THERE REALLY WAS A GIRL IN OUR ROOM?!" I heard a yell as Sanzo opened the door to his and the nice man's room.

"Oh, Sanzo, you found her." The nice man sighed in relief. "Meiun, you had us worried."

Mr. Sanzo "Hmph"ed and sat down on his bed, still upset.

"I'm really reallysorry I made you mad, Mr. Sanzo. I didn't mean to do anything wrong; honest! And I'm sorry I made you worry, Mister." I looked down at the floor.

Of a third thing I am sure: I a very bad person to make those who have been so kind to me worry about me. A very bad person indeed.

"Meiun, it's alright. I'm not upset with you. And you don't have to call me, Mister. My name is Hakkai." Mr. Hakkai put a gentle hand on my arm. "Sanzo, you're not really mad at her either, are you?"

"Meiun, look at me." Mr. Sanzo commanded. Without any hesitation i did.

There's a fourth thing I know: I owe Mr. Sanzo my life and utter obedience is a small step towards repaying him.

"You are neverto go off on your own without first recieving permission! Am I understood?" He commanded, his voice once more harsh yet oddly enough managing to comfort me.

"Yes Mr. Sanzo." I nodded feverently, praying inside that he'd forgive me.

"Then no. I'm not angry anymore." He sighed in defeat.

"Whoa! Who is she?!" The red haired guy yelled.

"Gojyo, Goku, this is Meiun. She doesn't remember where she lives or anything, so she's going to be coming with us." Mr. Hakkai explained.

"Hello." I waved happily to them. "How do you do?"

"Well ain't she a cutie!" The red haired guy grinned. "I'm Gojyo."

"And I'm Goku." The brown haired kid grinned as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled, glad to not feel so alone anymore.

"Meiun, where had you run off to, anyways?" Mr. Hakkai asked.

"Well, I woke up and I was bored, but I didn't want to wake up you or Mr. Sanzo, so I went downstairs and was helping Miss Shizuru with stuff." I rocked back and forth on my heels, letting my arms swing. "She's real nice! She gave me a couple of jelly buns!"

"Lucky! I'm sohungry, Sanzo!" Goku cried. Goku is not Mr. Goku because he seems closer to my age.

"Shut up, stupid monkey!" Mr. Sanzo snapped, lighting a cigarrette and taking a drag. Smoke drifted into the air as he exhaled. I wrinkled my nose as it adjusted to the scent.

"Well, I need to get some shopping done." Mr. Hakkai said, standing back up.

"Would you like help?" Goku asked.

"I think I'll just take Meiun. She could probably use some fresh air. And some different clothes."

"Then Meiun, you're going with Hakkai." Mr. Sanzo exhaled another cloud of smoke.

"Yes Mr. Sanzo." I nodded obediently.

"Shall we then, Meiun?" Mr. Hakkai offered me his hand.

"Ok." I put mine in his and we left the inn to go shopping for supplies and the like. We bought bags upon bags of groceries, cigarrettes for Mr. Sanzo and Mr. Gojyo, an a meat bun for Hakuryu; Mr. Hakkai's dragon. Then we stopped where there were clothes being sold.

"Meiun, what kind of clothes would you like?" Mr. Hakkai asked.

I looked down at my plain white dress. Did I really like white? I looked at everything they had, then found something that was just my style. "I want that." I pointed and Mr. Hakkai looked at it.

It was a black mini skirt with straps attached by buckles that came down from a pair of shorts underneath and attached to a pair of black boots that ended just above the knees. The top was black and sleeveless with red lace around the top rim and then going down the front. Lacing their way in between the red lace down the front were two black leather strings. There were also a pair of gloves that were black and half fingered that would reach a littled past my elbows. It was AWESOME!

"Well, go try it on then..." Mr. Hakkai seemed a bit shocked by my choice, but I brushed it off and walked into a dressing room with the outfit in hand. I pulled it on and looked in the mirror. It fit perfectly andit looked good with my long blond hair and bright blue eyes! I walked out wearing it and Mr. Hakkai blinked in shock.

"May I get it?" I gave him a pout and clasped my hands in front of me as if in prayer.

"If it's really what you want." Was all he said.

There's something I've learned about Mr. Hakkai: he's kinder than most people, and he always smiles, but his are lonely and sad.

"Yay!" I called happily. I then saw a large red hair bow that would match my outfit perfectly. "May I get this as well?" He nodded. "YAY! Thank you Mr. Hakkai!" I hugged him and he froze in shock for a moment. I pulled away and grinned at him.

"C'mon. Let's go pay." He said, suddenly smiling as well. I nodded happily, tying the bow in my hair while he paid and then picking up some of the bags and carrying them as we left.

"Meiun," Mr. Hakkai said softly as we walked along on our way.

"Yes, Mr. Hakkai?" I asked, curious as to what might be concerning him.

"Do you really not remember anything, or are you running from something?" Mr. Hakkai asked.

"I'm not running." I paused both my speech and my once confident gait. "But I do remember one thing." I hesitated a bit.

"What do you remember?" Mr. Hakkai prompted.

"It's nothing really useful, but...I remember that wherever I used to be before those woods it was very boring, but incredibly beautiful." I said thougtfully, beginning to walk again. "Very light and bright." I looked over at Mr. Hakkai. He seemed to be thinking about my predicament very hard.

Mr. Hakkai is very smart.

"Meiun, you woke up in those woods?" He asked after a little bit.

"Mm." I nodded. "I woke up and a few minutes later that pointy eared guy showed up."

"He was a youkai." Mr. Hakkai explained. "They're kind of like humans, but, well...you saw; his eyes and teeth."

"Are they all bad like that man?" I asked him.

"No. Goku, Gojyo, and I are all half youkai. And they weren't always bad. There's something called the Minus Wave that's makingthem go bad. That's what we're trying to stop." Mr. Hakkai's pretty green eyes shone with detemination. It caused me to realize another thing: Mr. Hakkai is a really good person.

We entered the inn again, carrying our bags. Mr. Gojyo and Goku looked up from their card game and Mr. Sanzo peeped open one eye. The two former looked shocked by my outfit. Mr. Sanzo merely closed his eye and exhaled smoke.

"I take it you found everything?" He asked.

"Yes we did." Mr. Hakkai replied with a merry smile. "And Meiun found an outfit she likes."

"So I noticed." Mr. Sanzo said apathetically.

"It's kinda...old for her," Mr. Gojyo said, making me feel a bit upset. Didn't he like it? But then he grinned. "But shoot! She sure looks adorable!"

"Goku, Gojyo, you aregoing to invite Meiun to play with you, aren't you?" Mr. Hakkai was smiling, but somehow I felt threatened.

I sat down and Gojyo dealed me in while Goku explained the game.

Mr. Hakkai is nice, yes, but scary all the same.

* * *

A/N: So, here's chapter 2! Do you like? Hate? What's up, people?


	3. Of Monkey's and Kappas

**Meiun: Goddess of Doom**

**Chapter 3: Of Monkeys and Kappas**

As we all sat in Jeep -which convieniently enough is also Hakuryu- I thought about everything I had learned about all my new companions. I was now "best friends" with Goku -though I still don't know what that means. Everyone else called him "Monkey" and I felt bad. Goku wasn't a monkey! He was a person!

Gojyo calls himself my "big brother" -which I also don't understand- and insists that I call him Gojyo instead of Mr. Gojyo. Everyone calls Gojyo a kappa which is apparently correct? I dunno. I'm not sure. Either way, I sit in between the two of them.

Goku and Gojyo were arguing across me. I did my best to ignore it. That is, until I saw how angry Mr. Sanzo was getting. He turned to yell at the boysm but stopped when I smiled to him sweetly. I then forced tears to my eyes and yelled, "Stop it! Stop it! Can't you see this constant fighting is tearing us apart?!" I then started sobbing. Gojyo and Goku stopped their fight and tried to calm me down. As he turned back around, I thought I saw Mr. Sanzo smile, but chalked it up to my blurred vision and let it go.

Gojyo pulled me back to lean against him and stroked my hair. "there there. We won't fight anymore, will we Goku?"

"Nuh-uh." Goku shook his head. "Please don't cry Meiun!"

I sniffed delicately. "You promise?" They both nodded. "Ok." I sighed peacefully as I laid against Gojyo and began to fall asleep.

_Kukuku Kuroagaehachou no you ni bokurashii hane de tobitai. (1)_

When I woke up it was dark, and everyone was alseep but Mr. Hakkai. He yawned and I leaned forwards so that I was in between his and Mr. Sanzo's seats.

"Mr Hakkai, aren't you sleepy?" I asked.

"Oh, Meiun." He greeted me with another yawn. "A little bit, but I'll be fine."

"Mr. Hakkai, do you want me to drive?"

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "I'm afraid I can't let you, Meiun. It would be irresponsible."

"It's even more irresponsible to drive sleepy. And Mr. Sanzo will be mad if you pull over." I pointed out. "How about this; you and I switch places for a bit and if you feel after letting me drive a little that it is safe, you can go to sleep? And if not, I'll take the heat from Mr. Sanzo and tell him that I insisted that we pull over."

He bit his lip in serious debate of my offer. Realy, I couldn't see what he had to lose. Either way, he got to sleep, right? "Well..." I smiled sweetly and he sighed. "Alright." He stopped Jeep and climbed out. I followed in suit, switching places with him.

I think I shocked Mr. Hakkai. Why? Because I know how to drive. Actually, somehow I drive really well. He went to sleep, and I drove on through the night.  
--

"What the hell are you doing?!" I turned to look at Mr. Sanzo who had just woken up.

"Well, I could tell that Mr. Hakkai was sleepy, so we switched. Don't worry;we're still going the right way. I've been checking the map. As long as we keep going like this we should make it to the next town by late tonight, early tommorrow."

"You shouldn't be driving regardless of how tired Hakkai is!"

"Mr. Sanzo, it was either I drive or we pull over. I respect that you wish to reach the west as soon as possible but I don't find it very responsible to leave all of our lives in the hands of a half-asleep driver." I looked away from him and back to the road. "Please don't be upset with me."

He sighed. "At least you haven't killed us."

"Nope." I grinned. "I'm actually pretty good at this. Granted, all I really have to do is push down on a pedal with my foot and make sure we go straight for the most part. Buy hey." I shrugged. I saw Mr. Sanzo smirk from the corner of my eyes.

"Don't tell Hakkai that. He might get insulted."

I giggled. "I'll be sure to watch my tongue." I liked talking to Mr. Sanzo. It made me feel safe and free. I was about to say something else until I had to slam on the breaks to avoid falling over the crumbled edge of a cliff. I jerked the wheel swiftly to the right until we were parallel to the cut off of the cliff.

"THE F--?!" Gojyo screamed, waking up. "HAKKAI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Well, I was sleeping..." Hakkai said from beside him.

"Then who's driving?" Goku asked, also waking up.

"Um...sorry...that definitely wasn't on the map..." I stared straight forwards in shock, trying to reunite myself with the miracle we call breathing.

Then, the next thing I knew, everyone but me was laughing. Even Mr. Sanzo. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. "How is this funny?!" I cried indignantly.

"Even in a situation like this, she drives better than you, 'Kai!" Gojyo laughed.

"Now now, don't forget who constantly holds your life in his hands."-Mr. Hakkai.

"That was kinda fun! Let's do it again!" -Goku.

"Shut up." Mr. Sanzo's laugh slowed, then ceased. He then put a hand on the top of my head. "Good job."

I blinked up at him in shock for a moment, then found myself grinning from ear to ear. The compliment rang like tinkling silver bells in my ears. I then realized that I shouldn't bask in it too much, because we had a schedule to keep to and Mr. Sanzo would just as easily become upset with me if I screwed up. "Ok. So, now we're going to have to find an alternate route. Give me a sec." I pulled out the map.

As I was looking at the map, an image flashed across my mind. I saw the path we needed. I don't know how. I don't know why. But I saw it.

"Here, give me the map, Meiun." Mr. Hakkai said.

"No need. I know where we're going." I handed him the map regardless, and then took off in the direction I had seen. I made a pact with myself not to tell anyone what I had seen They would think I was crazy, and then Mr. Sanzo wouldn't let me travel with them anymore.

Just as I had seen, the road was there. I took it.

"Meiun...I cannot believe you picked up on this. I looked right over this before. This should shorten the time it takes to get to the next town significantly." Mr. Hakkai praised.

Wow...whatever had just happened...it sure was helpful.

"THE SANZO PARTY!! GET THEM!! GET THE SUTRA!!" I looked up in shock to see a ton of youkai jumping down from the trees around us.

"Meiun, stop the car." Mr. Sanzo commanded. I complied. The guys all stood up and got out of Jeep.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanzoooooooooooooooo!" Goku moaned. "I'm huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuungry!!"

"Shut up and fight, monkey!" Mr. Sanzo had pulled a gun from his robes, somehow Gojyo had a sharp staff like thing with a crescent moon blade that popped off, attached by a chain, Goku had a staff thing, and Mr. Hakkai held an orb of energy in his hand.

Leave me alone. So what if I don't know what weapon is what?! Stupid criticizing jerks!

I watched in awe, wishing that I could somehow do something to help; something to make me as awesome as they were. They were all so engaged in slaughtering the youkai that had attacked us. I probably should have been terrified, but I felt no fear. I merely took it all in, absorbing everything. Their every move, swift and deliberate, was almost like a delicate dance. They had done this so many times I suppose that they were used to it. I counted -one, two, three- as the bodies hit the ground; one after another.

What is death? What does it mean? Are we truly...gone?

I watched in horror as a new youkai popped up, unseen by my compainions. He had a sharp blade in his hands. He went to attack a distracted Goku from behind. My eyes widening in shock, my mind working on it's own, I lept at the youkai from my spot in Jeep.

I realized in midair that I had no weapon to attack the youkai with, that I was helpless. But that didn't matter. I couldn't let him hurt Goku.

Suddenly, from thin air, I pulled a large red and black mallet with a long handle. Without thinking at all I slammed the mallet down onto the head of the foolish youkai. "You. Won't. Hurt. Goku!"

The youkai crumpled to the ground temporarily and then stood again. "Dumb b--. I'll show you!" He now lunged for me. "I'll be sure to have some fun with you first!"

I glared and wacked him with the mallet again, this time nailing him with a horizontal attack and sending him flying to the side, landing at Goku's feet. "Holy crap, Meiun!" Goku cried in shock. "Where did that come from?!"

I ignored him as more youkai now flocked around me. Stupid jerks.

"Get her! Get the girl!" They yelled. They greatly outnumbered me as they surrounded me. But I wasn't afraid, and I didn't think.

"FATUM'S REDEMPTIO!" **(2)** I cried. A beam of bright light shot out from a gem at the top of the mallet. It hit them and they crumpled, one by one; dead.

I blinked in shock, staring at the mallet. I then looked up to see all of the guys staring at me.

"What. the. F--?!" Mr. Sanzo roared. "Where the hell did that come from?!"

"I...uh...I really don't know..." I shook my head and held out the mallet in front of me. "See, this youkai guy with a sword snuck up behind Goku and...I dunno...I just kinda lept at him...and then this mallet was in my hands..." Just as I said this, the mallet dematerialized in a flash of light. I looked at my hands in deeper shock than before, then put a hand to my forehead as pain pulsed through it.

I saw another flash. Another vision. I saw myself lying besides a pond of sorts, water lillies floating in the waters as I stared down into them. And then it was gone.

"Meiun?!" Gojyo was asking worriedly, a hand on my shoulder.

"I think...I think I just remembered something..." I blinked.

"What?" Mr. Hakkai prodded.

"I saw myself looking into a pond with a lot of water lillies in it." I said. "Not very helpful, I know." I sighed, my shoulders dropping.

"Every little bit counts, Meiun." Mr. Hakkai told me kindly. I nodded.

I then made my way back to Jeep, climbing in the driver's seat. "We should still be able to make it to the town by nightfall." The guys all got in but Mr. Hakkai.

"I can drive again, Meiun." Mr. Hakkai told me.

"It's ok. I don't mind. You got woken up early anyways." I cracked my knuckles and placed my hands on the steering wheel.

"Alright. Thank you, Meiun." He nodded and climbed back in with Gojyo and Goku.

I nodded, then looked up to the sky. "I hope we make it in time. I think it's going to rain." I heard a low growl from Mr. Sanzo. "I'll drive fast." And I did.

* * *

**1. **These lyrics mean "Like the black swallowtailed butterfly I want to fly with wings that suit me." They come from 19sai the xxxHOLiC theme songs.

**2. **This means "Fate's Redemption" in Latin. It's not just a random spur of the moment thing and will play a part later.

So, how was this one? Do you like it? Dislike it? I love reviews people! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!


	4. In Regards to the Rain

**Meiun: Goddess of Doom**

**A/N: Um, I forget to mention too; in chapter 3, they've been on the road for a few days, so Meiun knows them pretty well now. Thanks much to my reviewers! You guys rock! I love ya! **

**Chapter 4: In Regards to the Rain**

We just barely beat the rain to the village. I don't know how or why but somehow we did it. We entered the inn and Hakkai walked up to the counter and began talking to the lady there. He nodded a couple times, signed something, then came back to us.

"There's only one room available, but it has multiple beds. I signed us for it so we can go straight upstairs." He told us. Mr. Sanzo growled and lit a cigarrette, taking a nice, long drag. The smoke from Mr. Sanzo and Gojyo's cigarrettes no longer bothered my nose. It was actually a bit comforting. It was funny but now when I hear the word home, I immediately think of at an inn or in Jeep with Mr. Sanzo and the others.

Perhaps the ever-present hallow shells that make up life can be filled?

Once we got up to the room, Mr. Sanzo sat on a bed, lit up another cigarrette, and stared out at the rain which was now starting to fall. He didn't say a word and just proceded to stare. His eyes looked so lonely; it made me feel unspeakably sad.

"C'mon Meiun. Everyone else is playing cards." Mr. Hakkai told me.

"Ok." I sighed, tearing my eyes away from Mr. Sanzo over to the others.

"You see Meiun, there are only four beds, so we're going to play cards to see who gets one." Mr. Hakkai said.

"'Kay." I nodded.

"Aww...Hakkai...that's not fair to Meiun!" Goku whined. "She should get a bed to herself whether she wins or not!" Goku wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I smiled at him.

"Thank you for sticking up for me Goku, but it's ok. Really. If you guys decide that way, why shouldn't I?"

He smiled as Hakkai dealt out the cards. I took my hand and examined it. Oh boy...

-- -- -- -- - -

Hours passed as we played cards, laughed and had fun. Until,

"SHUT UP!!" Everyone turned to Mr. Sanzo who had been silently sulking up until now. "I'M GOING TO BED AND ANYONE WHO TALKS DIES!!"

"Aww...is it that time of the month, Sanzo?" Gojyo teased.

Sanzo, who had laid on the bed on his side, his face towards the wall and away from us, pointed his gun at Gojyo. "DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!"

I didn't really take the time to think about my actions, and before I knew it, I had crawled in behind Mr. Sanzo and wrapped my arms around him, burying my head in the crook of his back. He froze.

"Mr. Sanzo, please. In his own way Gojyo's just trying to cheer you up and maintain some normality for you. And Mr. Hakkai has taken care of everything you needed. And Goku's been worried about you. I've been worried about you too, Mr. Sanzo. I don't know what's wrong, and I don't expect you to tell me all your secrets, but please, I hate seeing you like this. You look so sad, Mr. Sanzo, and I don't like that. You're very important to me. So...please..." I buried my face into his back so as to avoid seeing his reaction, now realizing how stupid climbing up here was.

The entire room was frozen. No one moved, no one spoke. Not until Mr. Sanzo put away his gun and said. "You better not kick in your sleep or I'll kick you off."

I blinked at him, stunned, before smiling and snuggling into him. "I don't." I promised. Mr. Sanzo was warm and I found myself falling asleep almost immediately. "Goodnight Mr. Sanzo." I murmurred.

"Hn." Was the reply. I let my eyes fall shut as I breathed in the scent that was purely him. I had never felt so safe.  
-- -- - - - - --

I woke up to feel a slight movement and then heard a grunt. "Do you have any idea how uncomfortable that is?!" He whispered, not knowing I was awake.

"Oh..." I let go of him; my safety and warmth. "Sorry."

He let out a heavy sigh before turning to face me and pulling me into his arms. "There." I hugged him tightly and laid my head on his chest, listening to the gentle drum of his heart. Comfortable, and not hearing him complain, I went to sleep.  
-- -- -- - - - -- - --

When I woke up again, Mr. Sanzo was still sleeping. He looks so very peaceful when he sleeps. I relaxed again in his arms. He was so warm. I could still hear the rain pitter patter against the roof and window. Poor Mr. Sanzo. He didn't seem to like the rain.

"Are they up yet?" I heard Mr. Hakkai ask.

"Not yet." Goku replied.

"That was so cute; how she just crawled right up there and-" I could feel Gojyo's grin. "Aww, look; he's cuddling her!"

"Now now, Gojyo; let it go. If you tease him, he'll just become cold towards Meiun." Mr. Hakkai scolded. "You know how he is."

"Yeah but..." Goku trailed off.

"A bit jealous that she can cheer him up but you can't?" Mr. Hakkai asked softly.

"Yeah." I heard him say. "A little. But, I've got nothing against Meiun. She's great."

Aww! That was sweet of him!

"If anyone could understand your feelings towards Sanzo, it's probably Meiun." Gojyo remarked, now completely serious. "I mean, Sanzo saved her, and now she acts like he's God."

I thought about that. Mr. Sanzo is not God. I know that. I do not think of him that way. Mr. Sanzo is my...well...I don't know what to call him, but he's not God.

"I don't treat Sanzo like he's God!" Goku cried indignantly.

"No. You just idolize him and treat him like the world revolves around him." I could feel Gojyo's smirk this time.

"I don't think Meiun sees him as God either." Mr. Hakkai said. "She's very intelligent, you know. I think she merely sees Sanzo as a man to be respected. The first person she ever met was a youkai that tried to kill her, and Sanzo made a big impression in killing that youkai."

Mr. Hakkai is definitely really smart to have picked up on that. I really like Mr. Hakkai. He's very nice to me. Very nice indeed.

And I hate the rain. Because it upsets Mr. Sanzo.

I will forever hate the rain.


	5. What is Love?

**A/N:**** You guys, I am so sorry for how long it has taken me to update. Honestly, there is no excuse because I had the chapter written and done back in August and was just too damn lazy to post it. I am VERY VERY VERY sorry! **

**Meiun: Goddess of Doom**

**Chapter 5: What is Love?**

The rain had stopped. When it did, I felt very happy in my heart, because I knew that Mr. Sanzo would be back to normal now. That made the day seem brighter already.

I had woken up again (for the third time now, I think) to find everyone else asleep and Mr. Sanzo turned so that he was no longer holding me. I almost got up and went downstairs to help out the inn owner, but then I remembered what happened before and how upset Mr. Sanzo had been. I don't like upsetting Mr. Sanzo. Not at all.

So, I laid, silent and BORED until I had to go to the bathroom. I did what I had to do and was going to go back to the room when I saw an odd lady standing before me in the hallway. She had long dark hair and her shirt was see-through.

"Hello, Meiun. It's good to see you again." She smiled.

I cocked my head to one side and tried to remember if I had ever met this odd woman before. Finally I shook my head. "I don't know you. I'm sorry, but Mr. Sanzo said I'm not allowed to talk to strangers because some of them could be rapists...Whatever those are." I made to walk past her, but she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Meiun, I am Kanon, the Goddess of Mercy and Love. I've been watching over your progress." She leaned against a wall. "You're so different now than you used to be."

"You knew me before?!" I couldn't help but feel amazed. Finally, I might be able to learn about myself!

"Indeed I did." She nodded. "But that's not entirely of importance right now. I came to warn you."

"Warn me of what?" I asked. Somehow I felt deep inside that I could trust this woman.

"There are going to be some very bad, very powerful people coming after you. They want to use you; to hurt you, Meiun." She reached out a hand and tucked some of my hair behind my ear. "I need you to be careful, and carry my blessing." She suddenly leaned down and her lips touched my forehead. There was an odd tingling sensation where her lips met my skin that went all across the length of my brow. "I will be watching." And then she was gone.

I blinked, confused. Nothing of what happened made any sense. I shook my head and headed back to the room. I would ask Mr. Sanzo when he got up.

When I opened the door, Mr. Sanzo glared at me. "Meiun..."

I pointed out the door. "Bathroom." I said simply. He visibly calmed.

"Ya had us worried there, sweetheart." Gojyo said.

How long had I been gone? Is time hollow and empty? Is time merely another medium for pain? And what was-!

"Mr. Sanzo?" I asked, rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet.

"Hmm?" He looked up at me from his mug of coffee.

"What is love?" I asked.

Everyone in the room froze. What? Was love a bad thing?

"Did I ask something wrong? I'm sorry!" I panicked.

"No...Meiun, it's not wrong. You just...caught us off guard." Mr. Hakkai said, visibly shaken.

"Oh. Um, well, I just wondered, 'cuz-"

"Love is when you exist only for one person. You would give anything or do anything to be with them." Mr. Sanzo said monotonously. "Stupid, if you ask me."

"SANZO!" Gojyo roared. "Don't poison the poor girl!" He turned to me. "Meiun, love is one of the best things that can happen between a man and a woman. Because when they fall in love they-"

**WHAP**

I blinked in shock and stared at Mr. Sanzo's extended arm that held his fan. What makes the fan? I mean, it made Gojyo bleed!

"Shut the f--- up, Kappa! I won't have you corrupting her with your vulgar s---!"

"YOU CORRUPT HER WITH VIOLENCE AND SWEARING!" Gojyo cried.

Mr. Sanzo merely hit him with the fan again. "Meiun, let me tell you this, love is pointless because in the end everything and everyone leaves. Even if you do love someone, they'll only leave you broken in the end. And I'm not going to listen to you cry about that, got it?"

I nodded, but it was a lie. It was wrong to live for someone and want to be with them?

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, MEIUN! LOVE IS-" Mr. Sanzo hit him yet again.

"Um, Mr. Sanzo...he's not moving anymore..."

"Good." Mr. Sanzo said. For some reason, I began to giggle. "What?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." I shook my head. "I'm just happy."

"You're happy that Gojyo is possibly dead?" Goku asked, a horrified expression on his face.

"No!" I shook my head quickly. "I'm glad that Mr. Sanzo is back to normal." I smiled.

He merely picked up his paper and started to read it. But that was ok. He was back, and I was glad. I didn't need him to smile and say "I'm glad that makes you happy, Meiun." Or anything. If anything, I think I'd be scared of that. I mean, Mr. Sanzo acting like that? I shudder to think of it.

"Meiun, sweetheart," I turned.

"GOJYO! YOU'RE ALIVE!" I cried.

He and Goku laughed. "Yeah. I'm fine. Anyways, Goku and I were gonna go pick up some groceries. Would you like to come?" I looked over at Mr. Sanzo who was doing nothing but read his paper and drink his coffee. "Um..." I looked back to Gojyo and Goku. "Sure. Mr. Sanzo's being boring." At this they laughed and Hakkai joined in.

I saw Mr. Sanzo glance at me and raise an eyebrow from above his paper. "Hn."

"C-c'mon Meiun." Goku giggled, taking my hand. I gasped as suddenly an image popped into my mind.

"_C'mon, Meiun! Let's go play!"_

"Meiun?"

"_Meiun? Whatcha doin'?"_

"Meiun!"

"_Meiun! You're my best friend!"_

"What's happening? Why is her forehead glowing?!" I vaguely heard Gojyo ask.

"...Best...friend..."

"What, Meiun?"

"Meiun...let's...go...see...Konzen..."

"What's happening to her?!"

I shuddered and let out a gasp as my normal vision returned and saw all my friends fussing over me.

"Meiun, are you all right?!" Mr. Hakkai asked.

I nodded. "I remembered something again..."

"Who's Konzen?" Gojyo asked.

"I don't...I can't...It makes no sense. I don't understand..." I mumbled.

"Meiun, maybe you should get some more rest?" Mr. Hakkai suggested.

"No!" I shook my head. "I'm fine! I want to go out! Don't make me stay inside where it's boring!"

'_It was always so boring. There was never anything to do.'_

Where had that thought come from? What had been so boring?

Was my mind as hollow and complex as the rest of the world? I can never seem to figure things out the way I should; the way the others can. Why does nothing make sense?

"It's your own fault if something happens to you." Mr. Sanzo said. But from the corner of my eye I saw him glance at me nervously before looking quickly back down at his paper.

"I'll be really careful, promise. Besides, I have Goku and Gojyo with me." I told him. I then took Goku's hand again and we made our way outside. We made our way to the market place in silence.

"Um..." I said, merely to hear a sound. I didn't like the quiet that was surrounding us. It made me feel lonely and afraid.

"Hmm..." Gojyo said as well.

Finally, I couldn't take it. "Are you mad at me?"

They both looked to me in shock. "Of course not, Meiun! Why would you think that?"

"You're so quiet." I said softly.

"Meiun, we just...it was scary." Goku said. "You just stopped moving and your eyes rolled up and...you were talking...but it was weird. We were really scared."

"Not to mention that your forehead started glowing." Gojyo added.

I put my free hand to my brow in wonder. Had that been because of Kanon? Why had she...?

"I'm sorry that I worried you all." I told them, looking down. Once again I had troubled my dear friends. I was awful.

"Hey, we want you to be able to remember, right?" Gojyo asked. He smiled at me gently and I smiled weakly.

"Yeah. I guess."

I'm pretty sure they both knew what I meant. As soon as I remembered, I was going home. No more Mr. Sanzo. No more Mr. Hakkai. No more Gojyo. No more Goku. It made me want to cry just thinking about it. They were all I knew. How could I just go be with someone else; some other family?

It was silent once more for a bit before I finally pulled myself together enough to talk again. "Gojyo, is love really as bad as Mr. Sanzo said?"

Gojyo took my hand and smiled at me. "Nah. Love is one of the best things that'll ever happen to you. Sanzo only said that 'cuz he's afraid to open up to anyone."

"What does love feel like?" I asked.

"Well," Gojyo thought about. "When you love someone you'll want to spend your life with them regardless of their flaws. You'd be willing to die for them. And not just in theory; in action. They'll mean more to you than your own life. Does that make sense?"

I thought about it for a second and nodded. It made perfect sense. And in a way, that scared me.

Because I'm in love with Mr. Sanzo.


	6. Strength

**A/N:** **Hey everyone. This update came quickly in comparison to the others. You can thank Write or Die for that. So, I've gotten a few comments about Goku and his feelings on Meiun. Well, I understand entirely that Sanzo means so much to Goku. But please keep in mind that Meiun isn't trying to take Sazo away from him. She hasn't even told anyone else her feelings for him. Besides, Goku and Meiun are close friends. I just thought I would point out that while I could see where you all are coming from, Meiun is doing nothing to cause Goku to get defensive.**

I swung my legs gently over the chair; back and forth, back and forth. So many thoughts raced through my mind, all at once.

What is a thought truly? Is it the spark of new information being blended with old? Is it the human mind running on autopilot?

"Meiun, are you alright?" I looked up to see Mr. Hakkai giving me a worried glance.

"Yes. I'm fine." I answered absently with a nod. I wasn't fine. I wasn't fine at all. I didn't like lying to Mr. Hakkai, but I figured at this point it was necessary.

Mr. Sanzo would hate me...

"Sweetheart, you look kinda sad." Gojyo said, somewhat softly.

"Yeah, and you haven't even touched your food!" Goku added in, earning him a swat to the back of the head by the red-head.

I forced a smile. "I'm okay, really." From the corner of my eye I glanced at Mr. Sanzo. He wore that same expression he always did; bored and angry.

"Meiun, you can tell us if something's wrong. You know that." Mr. Hakkai spoke gently.

Why wouldn't they just let it go? Why wouldn't they just leave me be? I didn't demand that they tell me every little thing when they didn't want to. I didn't try to pry into their lives. Finally, I stood. "I said I'm fine!" I stormed outside of the inn, marching out until I found a tree to sit under. I hadn't meant to get so angry. I hadn't meant to explode like that. I just wanted them to let it go.

"Tsk tsk, Meiun. You're going to make them worry." I looked up to see that woman again.

"Kanon!" I stood quickly, not really knowing why I was so excited. Something inside me thrummed, and I wasn't sure why, but it felt as if she was here to take me home. Deja vu. I had felt this before. I wasn't sure when, I wasn't sure where, but I had felt this before.

She smiled at me kindly, patting my head. "Well hello to you too."

I couldn't help but beam to her. She was so familiar. Like a mother. Like a guardian. Like someone watching over me. With her hand on my head, the emptiness within me faded, ebbing out into a sense of familiarity.

There was a throbbing from the spot on my forehead she had kissed earlier that day. My vision blurred momentarily. I was not sure what power this strange woman had over me, but for a moment -just a moment- it was as if I had never forgotten everything.

"Meiun?" She was giving me a concerned glance. "Come on, Meiun."

I blinked at her in confusion. "Hm? What?"

"You blacked out." She murmured.

I closed my eyes again, trying to remember what had happened. Images flashed before my eyes at lightning speeds; gone before I could even determine what they truly were. I shuddered.

"It's as I thought." Kanon said to me. "You've got the key and now you're struggling to turn it. Little glimpses are escaping through the keyhole, but it's not enough." She sighed. "Keep trying darling. And go back. They'll be missing you."

I remembered how upset Mr. Sanzo had gotten when I had gone downstairs to help in the kitchen that one morning and decided she was right. Mr. Sanzo didn't like the inconvenience of having to look for me. I nodded to her. "But...what do you mean I have the key?"

She half-scowled at me. "I can't do everything for you, Meiun. You're going to have to figure it out on your own. Have fun." She waved to me and disappeared into thin air. I sighed unhappily.

As I trudged my way back to the inn, I kept my eyes on the ground. It been wrong of me to storm out like that on them. They hadn't really done anything wrong after all. They were just worried of me. And here I was, running away and hurting them. My head still pounded. What had Kanon done to me when we first met?

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I bumped into someone as I was walking. I looked up to see a man. "Oh, I'm sorry. Please pardon me for not watching where I was going." I apologized.

He grinned. It wasn't like when Gojyo or Goku grinned. This grin scared me. It was cold and cruel. "Not a problem little missy. You can just repay me. With your body." He grabbed my arm roughly. I could feel his jagged nails cut into my skin and I cried out in pain.

"Stop it! Let go!" I tried to yank my arm away despite the pain. This must be what Mr. Sanzo had been warning me about. This must be the evil wicked type of man that he had so feared would attack me. I bit my lip and swung up my leg to kick him. His grip released me and I fell to the ground. Her glared at me.

"Stupid little bitch! I'll show you!" I shuddered as he grew closer, afraid.

"Mr. Sanzo..." I whispered, feeling tears grow in my eyes. I then became angry with myself. I couldn't just expect him to come save me every time. I had to grow strong on my own.

I'm still not sure what exactly strength is, but I know that I need it. I need to be able to protect myself; to stand on my own two feet without shame. I pushed myself up. I didn't have my mallet that had appeared in battle before, but that was ok. I would do this on my own. I would fight him with all I had.

"You might as well just get right back on the ground cuz that's where I'll be putting you in a minute." He sneered to me. I growled, a low feral sound from between my teeth, and lunged at him. Just like that, there was my mallet once more. It fit in my hands so perfectly, like it was made for just that purpose. It was smaller this time, I noticed. It was a fact that hardly registered, but registered all the same.

I swung at him. He took the hit and reached out, grabbing me by the hair. He threw me hard to the ground and I winced. His wicked grin grew once more. Bile rose in my throat and I forced it down, forcing myself back up at the same moment.

The feelings in me conflicted. I wanted to fight back, but a part of me struggled to just curl up into a ball and wait for rescue to come. I fought that part of me back, ready to put up a fight. If I couldn't protect myself, then I would mean nothing at all to Mr. Sanzo. I had to be strong. I had to hold on. I couldn't run away or back down. This was my time to shine.

I gritted my teeth and swung my mallet again. It sideswiped him and he stumbled a bit. "Why won't you just stay down?!" He screamed, running at me. I could see the glint of a knife in his hand.

There was a deafening boom, a flash of light, and the man stumbled and fell to his knees. He glared at me from his position. His arm extended and there was a sharp pain in my stomach. I gasped and sputtered. It hurt.

He fell all the way to the ground, and from behind him I could see someone; a shadow. Everything became a blur. I could hear yelling. I think it was my name. I felt like I was trapped underwater. Was I drowning? It was getting harder and harder to breathe. My head pounded, the sharp pains quickening to an unbearable degree. Finally, unable to hold myself up any longer, I fell into the abyss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Meiun, can you hear me?" My eyes opened and at first my vision was blurry. I felt once more as if I was underwater. I groaned lightly. Something cool grazed my forehead and I stirred slightly. "Meiun, I need you to respond."

My vision cleared and the first thing I took in was hair that was golden like the sun. "Mr. Sanzo?"

"Meiun, you need to respond." His voice was deep, just like Mr. Sanzo's. But his hair was longer. And he was dressed funny.

"Mr. Sanzo, what's happening?" I whimpered out. "It hurts Mr. Sanzo. Everything hurts."

"Is she gonna be okay?" I saw a girl peek over the side of the surface I was laying on, looking to me nervously. She had long black hair, red eyes, and a set of orange fox ears, fangs peaking out of her little mouth.

"She'll be fine." I head another girl say. "She has to be." A second face joined that of the first girl. Her dark brown hair was shoulder length, her eyes a beautiful jade color. "This is Meiun we're talking about."

"Mr. Sanzo...it hurts..." I whimpered again. "Where am I? Why does it hurt so much?"

"Dammit Meiun, this is why I tell you not to go running off on your own!" I heard a low growl. The scene before me changed, zooming away into oblivion and revealing to me instead the real Mr. Sanzo, Mr. Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku.

"Mr. Sanzo....where did your long hair go...?" I blinked. None of this made sense. "And where did the little girls go?"

"Shhh. That's enough, Meiun. Save your strength. You're hurt honey." Mr. Hakkai told me softly.

I looked down at my stomach, where there was a sharp pain. White bandages wound around my body. "What happened to me...?"

"That bastard stabbed you!" I had never seen Gojyo look so angry before.

"Meiun, why didn't you call for us?" Goku asked. "We would have protected you, if only you had called out."

"I didn't want you to." I said stubbornly. "I wanted to fight for myself. I don't want you to save me all the time."

Mr. Sanzo's lips twitched into a small frown. "He's right Meiun. You should have called for us."

I frowned deeper than he did. "But I did it for you Mr. Sanzo!" I cried. "You're always doing everything for me and that's not fair! I wanted to show you I can be strong too!" He blinked at me, shocked by my outburst. I looked down at the floor, tears stinging at my eyes. "I wanted to be strong just like all of you..."

I thought I saw his lips curve up into a small smile; if only for a moment. He put a hand on top of my head. "Meiun," I looked up at him, trying still not to cry. "you did well."

My heart thudded in my chest; once, twice, a thousand times. The tears finally found their way out. "I was really scared!"

"I know." He murmured. "And you kept going. That's what makes you strong, Meiun."

I cherished that moment in my heart; the moment when Mr. Sanzo called me strong. I cherished it even as I cried. I knew that he meant it. Mr. Sanzo didn't throw out compliments he didn't mean.

I smiled. "I was pretty cool, wasn't I?"

Goku grinned. "You were." He promised. "Really cool."

Gojyo grinned as well. "When you're all better, Meiun, we'll teach you how to really fight."

I smiled. Then, I frowned slightly. "Hey Mr. Sanzo, why did you have long hair and funny clothes earlier?"

He blinked at me like I was crazy, then turned to Mr. Hakkai. "Do I even want to know?"

"It's probably just from the blood loss." Mr. Hakkai chuckled. "Meiun, I think you need a bit more rest.

"Alright." I consented. I was tired anyways. So I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	7. UPDATE INFO

**Hey all, it's update time. So okay, here's the deal; there have been a lot of requests for me to update the story, and trust me I am. I've been having a bit of trouble on the last part, and that's because I was finally able to kick off my plan of action. From day one, I've had the basic plot all mapped out, and thanks to the last chapter I could finally execute the send stage of the story. Meiun is only one of three points of view that play into my big picture, and while reading this one, you can get the whole plot CENTERED ONLY AROUND MEIUN, you'll be missing several pieces. The solution? Two other points of view being updated in sync with Meiun's. The first of these is now up. It's my story "Whisper: Goddess of Chaos". Right now I'm working on the first chapter of "Hibiki: Goddess of Sound" and then the next Meiun will be going up. So please go read Whisper, and I'll do my best to get the next few updates out much much quicker. Thanks guys!**


End file.
